MMPRXMen
by jasonstoneface
Summary: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers team up with the X-Men to battle Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Magneto, and more. Rated PG13 just to be safe.
1. A Dark Alliance

Disclaimer:  The Power Rangers belong to Saban.  The X-Men belong to Marvel.  Need I say more?

Author's Note:  The Power Rangers in this story are based on my personal Universe, meaning that Jenny (an original character and Tommy's sister) is the Green Ranger and Trini is the Gold Ranger.  I have also brought back the Dinozords.  As far as the X-Men go, I have brought Colossus, Psylocke, and Pyro (though I won't be using Psylocke) back from the dead. 

Power Rangers:  Tommy-White Ranger, Kat-Pink Ranger, Billy-Blue Ranger, Jenny-Green Ranger, Rocky-Red Ranger, Adam-Black Ranger, Aisha-Yellow Ranger, Trini-Gold Ranger.

X-Men:  Cyclops (in movie outfit), Jean Grey (ditto), Colossus (original costume, 'X' on belt), Wolverine (old brown and orange costume, 'X' on belt), Storm (old black outfit with cape and lightening bolt going down her chest), Nightcrawler (original costume), Rogue (green and yellow outfit with yellow 'X' going down her chest), Jubilee (in Jean's movie costume).  Jubilee is also grown up now and is Wolverine's wife.

Power Ranger Villains:  Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Scorpina, Finster, Putties, Tengas.

X-Men Villains:  Magneto (in red and purple costume), Mystique (movie version), Sabertooth (ditto), Toad (same deal), Pyro (Animated Series version), Avalanche (ditto), the Blob (arcade game version), Juggernaut (X2: Wolverine's Revenge version).

MMPR/X-Men:  A Dark Alliance

By Jason Adams

Eric Lehnsherr (Magneto) and Raven Darkholme (Mystique, disquised as a young civilian woman) checked into the most elegant hotel in Angel Grove, California.  They were arm-in-arm as one of the hotel's employees carried their luggage.  They approached the receptionists' desk where a female receptionist was waiting.  She smiled and asked, "Welcome to Angel Grove Ritz.  May I help you?"

"Yes," answered Eric.  "We have a reservation."

"Name?"

"Magnus."

"Your full name?"

Eric looked at the woman and said, "Just Magnus."

The woman looked up the name and said, "Here it is!"  She handed Eric a room key and said, "Here's your key and if you'll follow David, he'll show you to your room."

Raven smiled and said, "Thank you."

Once they were alone in their room, Raven began to change shape.  Soon, she was in the form of a red-haired, blue-skinned, scaly, and naked individual:  The mutant terrorist known as Mystique.  As Eric looked out the window and onto the city, Mystique asked, "Why are we here?"

Without looking back at her, Eric answered, "I received an unsigned note that said to check into this hotel and meet someone here.  Something about a proposition."

Mystique asked, "When are you supposed to meet them?"

Before Eric could answer, two individuals teleported in.  One was an ugly woman in a gown that came up to several cones and points.  The other was a skinless man holding a large staff with a 'Z' on top of it.  Eric turned to the two of them and didn't exactly look impressed.  Mystique, however, frowned and gritted her teeth, ready to attack them.  But Eric stepped beside her and placed his arm in front of her.

Eric looked at his . . . unusual guests.  Finally, the skinless person spoke.  "Are you the mutant known as Magneto?"

"I am.  And you are?"

"I am Lord Zedd.  And this is my wife Rita Repulsa.  We have a . . . proposition for you."

Magneto stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "I'm listening."

Rita said, "It's simple.  You help us destroy the Power Rangers, and we'll help you take out the X-Men."

Magneto asked, "How do you expect to help me defeat the X-Men when you can't even handle mere children in spandex?"

Zedd a hand on his hip and answered, "Now you are a fine one to talk, Magnus.  You couldn't beat the X-Men when THEY were teenagers!"

Magneto growled at that insult, but his self-control prevailed.  Calming down, he asked, "What's in this for you?  What's in it for me?"

Rita answered, "Once our enemies are out of the way, this planet will easily fall to our combined might."

Zedd continued, "And when that's done, we can take the humans as our slaves, and your people, the mutants, will have this world all to yourselves."

Eric just stared at the two aliens.  Finally, he said, "Alright, I accept.  We'll meet again in a few days."

Lord Zedd nodded and said, "Very good.  We shall take our leave now.  Let's go, Rita."  They then teleported away.

When they were gone, Mystique asked, "Eric, you don't honestly think we can trust those two, do you?"

Magneto answered, "Only while it suits me, Mystique.  Only while it suits me."

To Be Continued


	2. Unfamiliar Opponents and New Friends

MMPR/X-Men: Unfamiliar Opponents and New Friends  
  
Tommy Oliver and his little sister Jenny Oliver were putting their books into their lockers. School had just let out for the day and they were ready for the weekend. Tommy asked, "So, Jenny, what ya think about your first week of high school?"  
  
The 12-year old girl smiled and said, "It's a little tough with the extra load, but I think I can handle it."  
  
Tommy smiled. He was proud of his sister. This was one girl whose confidence could not be shaken.  
  
But then, there was an all too familiar six-toned beep. They went to a secluded area of the school where nobody would see them. Tommy held his communicator watch up and asked, "What's up, Alpha?"  
  
"Tommy," came the worried voice of Alpha-5, "Zordon needs you in the Command Center. It's urgent."  
  
"We're on our way," said Jenny. She looked around and said, "We're clear for take-off."  
  
With that, brother and sister touched their communicators and disappeared in streaks of white and green-colored light.  
  
When they arrived, they were joined by Katherine Hillard, Billy Cranston, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, and Trini Kwan. Tommy immediately asked, "What is it, Zordon?"  
  
From his plasma tube, Zordon of Eltar, mentor to the Power Rangers, said, "BEHOLD, THE VIEWING GLOBE."  
  
The eight teens looked into the sphere close by and saw a man in a red and purple suit and helmet with a purple cape hovering in the air, accompanied by several of Rita and Zedd's Putties and Tengas. The man was surrounded by a magnetic force field.  
  
"Who is that?" Aisha asked wide-eyed.  
  
Billy immediately answered, "That's Magneto. He's a mutant terrorist."  
  
"Magneto?" asked Rocky, raising an eyebrow. "As in, always battling the X- Men, Magneto?" Billy simply nodded.  
  
"OUR SENSORS ARE PICKING UP PUTTIES AND TENGAS AT VARIOUS POINTS IN THE COUNTRY, ACCOMPANIED BY NOT ONLY RITA AND ZEDD'S HENCHMEN, BUT OTHER MUTANTS AS WELL," said Zordon. "OBSERVE WHO IS IN ANGEL GROVE RIGHT NOW."  
  
The view changed to see a very overly-obese man in blue stomping through the streets, throwing various objects at fleeing innocents. Some police officers were shooting him with their guns, but the bullets seemed to hit him like a rock landing in water. "That's just gross," said Jenny, trying to keep herself from vomiting.  
  
"That's the Blob, isn't it?" asked Adam to Billy, who nodded.  
  
"But why would Magneto work with Rita and Zedd?" asked Trini.  
  
"I don't know," answered Tommy, "but we're gonna find out. It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"PTERODACTYL!" cried Kat. She held out her Power Morpher. An image of her Power Coin appeared to shoot out, accompanied by the cry of the pterodactyl. The Pink Ranger now stood where Katherine Hillard once did.  
  
"TRICERATOPS!" Billy went through the same sequence. He was now the Blue Ranger.  
  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Rocky was now the Red Ranger.  
  
"MASTODON!" Adam morphed into the Black Ranger.  
  
"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Aisha repeated the routine as she became the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"DRAGON!" It was ditto for Jenny as she became the Green Ranger.  
  
"PYRAMIDAS!" An instant later, Trini had morphed into the Gold Ranger.  
  
"WHITE TIGER!" Tommy completed the sequence as he assumed the identity of the White Ranger.  
  
The eight heroes teleported to the scene. The Blob saw them and said, "Power Rangers! I've been expecting you! Here's a gift, courtesy of Magneto!" He then charged and easily batted each Ranger away.  
  
As he got up, Tommy said, "You guys take care of the Putties and Tengas. I'll take on Fatso." He pulled out Saba, his enchanted saber.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Tommy?" Kat asked her boyfriend.  
  
"I'll be just fine." The others immediately began fighting Rita and Zedd's minions. They knew that when Tommy sounded like that, he was not to be disobeyed.  
  
"You think you can stop me, Whitey?" asked the humongous mutant. "Nothing moves the Blob! Nothing!" He then slammed his fists into the ground. The White Ranger dodged and slashed him with Saba three times . . . but nothing happened. As Tommy looked on in disbelief, the Blob laughed and said, "Pathetic Ranger! You may defeat stupid monsters all the time, but they ain't got nothing on me!" He then punched the White Ranger square in the face of his helmet, knocking him farther back than any monster that Lord Zedd or Rita had ever thrown at him or his teammates.  
  
The others weren't faring any better. This time around, they weren't doing so well against the Putties and Tengas. They were being overpowered so badly that they couldn't call upon their Metallic Armor. And whenever they tried to use their weapons, they were knocked out of their hands.  
  
It looked like the Rangers were about to be beaten when the Rangers, the Blob, the Putties, and the Tengas heard the loud roar of a jet. Everyone looked up to see a large black jet in the sky. "The Blackbird!" the Blob growled to himself.  
  
A hatch opened on the Blackbird. A woman dressed in a green and yellow bodysuit flew out. Her suit appeared to have a large yellow 'X' on her chest. She also had a white streak in her hair. She was carrying a tall, dark-haired, muscular man in a red and yellow outfit. As they headed for the battlefield, the man looked down at where several Tengas and Putties were looking up as the fallen Power Rangers struggled to get to their feet. The man said in an obviously Russian accent, "You can drop me off here."  
  
"Sure thing, sugah," said the woman in a Southern accent.  
  
She let the man go free-falling to the ground. As he neared the ground, his body turned into solid steel. He landed and slammed his right fist into the ground, causing the nearby Putties and Tengas to fall. More of them tried to ambush him, but because of his great strength, the steel- bodied man easily fought them off. Seven of the fallen Rangers assisted him.  
  
Tommy was getting to his feet when a female voice asked, "Need help, sugah?" The White Ranger looked up and saw the Southern belle fly by and punch the Blob in the jaw, causing him to stagger. Tommy leaped into the air and landed a hard kick in the same spot.  
  
The Blob was temporarily stunned by the double-team, but quickly recovered and knocked them both away. He said, "Even you're not strong enough to take me down, Rogue!"  
  
A voice then said, "Maybe she's not." The Blob turned only to meet the fist of the armored man, who punched him in the face. As the blubbery villain finally fell to the ground, unconscious, the man said, "But Colossus is." He then turned back to human form.  
  
Tommy rejoined his teammates as Rogue rejoined Colossus. The Yellow Ranger was the first to speak, saying, "Thanks for helping us."  
  
"No need to thank us, Yellow Ranger," said Rogue. "It's our job."  
  
"Rogue and Colossus, huh?" asked the Red Ranger.  
  
"Yes, tovarisch," answered the Russian powerhouse. "And I'm sure that you've already guessed that we're with the X-Men."  
  
"But why is Magneto working with Rita and Zedd?" asked the Pink Ranger.  
  
"We're not certain," admitted Rogue. "All we know is several of those creeps that ya'll were fightin' are with other members of the Brotherhood in various parts of the country. We could use ya'll's help on this one. What do you say?"  
  
The Power Rangers all looked at each other. They then said in unison, "You got it!"  
  
"Let's get back on the Blackbird," said Colossus. "Professor Xavier will give us the lowdown on our mission."  
  
As she picked up Colossus and began to carry him towards the Blackbird, Rogue asked, "Should I have the jet pick ya'll up? It's on autopilot right now."  
  
"No need," said Tommy. As Rogue flew towards the jet, the Rangers simply teleported aboard.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Time to Rumble

MMPR/X-Men: Time to Rumble!  
  
As Colossus, Rogue, and the Rangers settled into the Blackbird's seats, Rogue activated a monitor from the pilot's seat. A bald man in a suit and tie sitting in a wheelchair appeared on the screen. Rogue said, "Good news, Professor. The Power Rangers have agreed to help us and the local authorities here should be able to keep the Blob disabled until he can be taken back to the Void."  
  
"Excellent news," said Professor Charles Xavier. "I take it they're aware of the situation?"  
  
(Author's Note: Xavier here is the movie version.)  
  
"Da, Professor," confirmed Colossus. "How are the others faring?"  
  
"I'm keeping them on standby for now," answered Professor X. "I've been tracking the Brotherhood's activities via Cerebro. Cyclops and Jean are watching over Pyro and Avalanche in Chicago. Toad and a skeleton creature are in Miami where Nightcrawler is keeping an eye on them."  
  
"Rito," the Black Ranger said quietly, but loud enough that he was heard.  
  
Xavier continued, "Wolverine and Jubilee are spying on Sabertooth and a woman in gold armor in Detroit."  
  
"That's got Scorpina written all over it," said the Gold Ranger.  
  
"Storm is overseeing Juggernaut, Mystique, and a woman in a strange dress here in New York."  
  
"That's Rita alright," snarled the Pink Ranger.  
  
"And Magneto himself, along with some creature holding a staff and a winged monkey are trumping through Washington, D. C."  
  
"I'll give you three guesses as to whom that could be," said the White Ranger.  
  
"Zedd and Goldar," the Blue Ranger said without hesitation.  
  
"Not to mention we still have Putties and Tengas to contend with," said the Green Ranger.  
  
"Correct," said Xavier. "You'll need to split up and meet with the others in each stop."  
  
"I'm off to Chi town!" said the Red Ranger.  
  
"We're going to Miami," said the Yellow Ranger, indicating herself and the Black Ranger.  
  
"I'll take Detroit," said Trini. "I'm sure Scorpina hasn't forgotten what I did last to her last time."  
  
"The Green Ranger and myself will take New York," said Billy.  
  
"I've always wanted to go to the Big Apple," said Jenny enthusiastically.  
  
"And I guess that means the rest of us will be going to the nation's capital," said Tommy. The Red, Yellow, Black, Gold, Blue, and Green Rangers then teleported away towards their specific destinations.  
  
When they were gone, Colossus asked, "Ready, comrades?"  
  
"Ready when you are," answered Kat as she gave the thumbs-up.  
  
"Hang on, ya'll!" commanded Rogue as the Blackbird went full-speed ahead.  
  
In Chicago, a man and a woman in black leather outfits were spying on a muscular man in silver and another man wearing a red and yellow costume with flamethrowers built into it. They weren't taken by too much surprise when a flash of red appeared behind them. It materialized into the Red Ranger who asked, "Cyclops and Jean Grey?"  
  
"That's us," answered the red-haired woman. "The Professor informed us that you would be joining us."  
  
"Pyro and Avalanche are holding everyone in that building hostage," said Cyclops, getting right to the point. "Some short creature in an apron is rigging the place with a bomb. Not only do we have to get past those creatures and our two mutant foes, we've also got to defuse that bomb."  
  
"Must be Finster," said Rocky. "Do you have any idea where he went?"  
  
"It's somewhere underground, but I haven't been able to pinpoint him," answered Jean. "This Finster character has somehow been able to block my telepathy."  
  
"Underground, huh?" pondered the Red Ranger. "I still think I can find him. I'll need a diversion."  
  
"You got it," said Cyclops. Jean then began levitating herself and her husband toward their foes. Cyclops fired his optic blasts, taking out a few Putties and Tengas. This got the villains' attention, allowing Rocky to teleport underground unnoticed.  
  
As the two X-Men landed, Avalanche said, "Glad you showed up! How 'bout we 'rock' your world!" With that, he created an earthquake. But one of Jean's force fields prevented them from being hit. Cyclops fired a blast right to Avalanche's chest, taking him down.  
  
When Jean lowered her force field, Pyro said, "From one phoenix to another!" He then created a fiery construct of a phoenix.  
  
Jean didn't say a word. Rather, she allowed the Phoenix Force to build within her. Pyro realized too late that he had made the wrong move as Jean's Phoenix powers not only took him out, but incinerated the remaining Putties and Tengas as well.  
  
The Red Ranger teleported into an underground cave. Not knowing where Finster was, Rocky said, "Activating Power Scope." Once it was activated, he was able to easily find Rita and Zedd's scientist. Once he found him, the Red Ranger said, "You know, you really should reconsider where your loyalties lie."  
  
This caught Finster by surprise as he turned to see the speaker. "Red Ranger! You're too late! The building and the people inside will be no more in twenty seconds." He quickly teleported out.  
  
Rocky quickly approached the bomb and grabbed it. He teleported out to where Cyclops and Jean were. "This bomb's gonna blow!" Jean quickly put it into a force field, harmlessly containing the explosion.  
  
When it was done, Rocky said, "Alright, we saved Chicago!"  
  
But Cyclops said, "Hold fire on the celebrations, Red Ranger. This battle has only just begun."  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. No Fun in the Sun

MMPR/X-Men: No Fun in the Sun  
  
The Putties and the Tengas were standing guard outside of a water treatment plant in Miami. From a distance, there was a "Bamf!" It turned out to be a yellow-eyed, blue-furred creature with a tail dressed in a red and black costume: Kurt Wagner, the X-Man known as Nightcrawler. 'No openings,' he thought to himself. 'And I don't know this place very well, so trying to teleport in unseen isn't an option.  
  
All of a sudden, two streaks of black and yellow appeared behind him, materializing into the Black and Yellow Rangers, respectively. Nightcrawler turned to them and said, "Power Rangers, I've been expecting you."  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Aisha.  
  
"Toad and some skeleton guy are inside the treatment plant," he explained. "All I've been able to make out is that they're planning to poison the water supply here in Miami. And there's too many of those guys," he said pointing to the Putties and Tengas, "for me to fight them."  
  
"Can't you just teleport inside and stop them?" asked Adam.  
  
"No," said Nightcrawler. "Unlike you, I have to either be able to see where I'm going or know where I'm going to be. Otherwise, I could get stuck in the walls."  
  
"That sucks," said Adam.  
  
"Black Ranger," said Aisha carefully so as not to give away their identities, "do you think you can distract these guys while Nightcrawler and I stop Toad and Rito?"  
  
"You got it. Black Metallic Armor, power up!" With that, Adam teleported to where the Putties and Tengas were.  
  
"Is he crazy?" asked Nightcrawler, not believing the Black Ranger would take on so many opponents by himself.  
  
"Trust us," reassured Aisha. She then grabbed Nightcrawler and they teleported inside while Adam fought his battle.  
  
The Putties and Tengas were caught off guard as several of them were finished off quickly. There numbers were greatly reduced by the time the initial assault ended. Adam finally stopped and said, "Metallic Armor, power down!" The remaining Putties and Tengas attacked, but Adam was able to hold his own. After taking a few out, he called, "Power Axe!" He was able to easily finish off his remaining opponents with his weapon.  
  
Meanwhile, Aisha and Nightcrawler teleported into the treatment plant . . . right where Toad and Rito Revolto were working. They turned to their adversaries and Toad said, "Nightcrawler!"  
  
"Hey, Yellow Ranger!" said Rito. "Where's your boyfriend? Getting trounced outside?" He then charged, sword at the ready. He was aiming for Aisha's head, but his sword was easily blocked by her Power Daggers.  
  
As she kicked him in the chest, Aisha said, "On the contrary, he's doing just the opposite!"  
  
Toad shot his acid spit at Nightcrawler, but the former circus star easily avoided the shots, performing smooth back flips and bounding off the walls before teleporting behind him. Toad guessed what he had in mind and shot out his tongue, wrapping it around his opponents' waist just as he appeared.  
  
"Whoa!" screamed Nightcrawler as he was flung into a wall. Toad leaped over to him, landing on his chest and temporarily knocking the air out of him. Toad stepped off of his fallen opponent, rolled his eyes, and blew through his lips.  
  
"You're becoming predictable, Nightcrawler."  
  
"So are you!" Nightcrawler quickly leaped to his feet, grabbed Toad, and swung him into the wall, knocking him out as his head hit it.  
  
Meanwhile, Aisha and Rito continued to duel. Finally, the skeleton's sword was knocked away and Aisha kicked him down. Nightcrawler approached the Yellow Ranger and the two of them began to approach Rito as he got to his feet. Seeing that Toad was out cold, Rito said, "I'm outta here!" He quickly teleported away.  
  
"All right!" exclaimed Aisha. "We saved Miami and the water supply!" Nightcrawler couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Old and New Rivalries Renewed

Author's Note: Read Chapter 4 again before you read this. I have made a slight change to the last chapter's ending.  
  
MMPR/X-Men: Old and New Rivalries Renewed  
  
For years, Detroit, Michigan has been known as "the Motor City." Unfortunately, it is for this reason that Sabertooth and Scorpina have ransacked an assembly line plant. Using special slave collars, they, along with the Putties and Tengas are using the people in attempting to build battle machines for evil purposes. Outside, from a distance well out of reach of Sabertooth's uncanny sense of smell, they are being spied upon.  
  
Outside, a masked man dressed in a brown and orange outfit is looking upon his long-time mortal enemy via binoculars. With him is a young Chinese- American woman dressed in a black leather outfit similar to Jean's. The man, Wolverine, growls impatiently, as he is anxious to fight. The young woman, his wife Jubilee, attempts to keep his building rage at bay.  
  
A streak of gold/black light lands behind them, materializing into the Gold Ranger. The two X-Men turn to their partner for this mission who asks, "What's going on?"  
  
Jubilee answered, "Sabertooth and that scorpion-freak are using innocent people as their slaves. They have these collars that are forcing them to do their dirty work."  
  
Wolverine said, "Judging from what I've been able to hear, it seems that there is a small machine being used to keep the control intact. Unfortunately, I don't know if that's accurate being that even my enhanced senses ain't workin' too well from this distance."  
  
"No doubt they'd send the people after us even if we did stop the Putties and Tengas," mused Trini.  
  
"Well, even if Wolvie's senses are dull from this distance, it seems the only option we have is to destroy that little machine," said Jubilee as she pointed to the aforementioned machine that was being guarded by the two villains.  
  
"But ya know we can't just charge in there, darlin'," said Wolverine.  
  
"Well, maybe not all three of us," said the Gold Ranger. Wolverine and Jubilee looked at her, wondering what she was talking about. Trini said, "I've got an idea." She rolled up her glove, removed her communicator, and rolled it back down. As she handed it to Jubilee, she said, "Here, Jubilee." Pointing to the buttons, Trini said, "That's the teleportation button. Wolverine and I will run in and fight. With luck, that will draw Scorpina and Sabertooth away from the machine. Then, you can teleport to the machine and destroy it."  
  
"It'll probably work on Sabertooth, darlin'," said Wolverine, "but what about Scorpina?" He knew that Sabertooth wouldn't be able to resist the chance to shred him to pieces.  
  
"Well, considering what I did to her last time we fought," said Trini, remembering the gash she'd given Scorpina's chest, "I'm sure she'll want revenge."  
  
"What have we got to lose?" Jubilee asked her husband.  
  
Wolverine nodded and drew his claws. "Let's go."  
  
Wolverine then began charging toward the assembly line plant and screamed as he began to lash out in a berserker rage. The Putties and Tengas cowered in fear as he charged into the fray, stabbing, slashing, and spearing at least 15 of them in less than a minute. A Putty tried to charge from behind, but Wolverine spun around and beheaded it, causing it to disintegrate almost immediately.  
  
Not far behind was the Gold Ranger. She charged into the squad of Putties and Tengas, jumping over three Putties and kicking them down from behind with a roundhouse kick that took down all three of them. Two Tengas descended upon her from the air, but she leaped up and landed the soles of her boots right into the backs of their heads. She leaped off and drop- kicked another Tenga as the two that had been flying landed beak-first into the ground.  
  
The attack had the desired effect as both Sabertooth and Scorpina charged into the fight. Wolverine threw a Tenga that had tried to pounce on him from the air as Sabertooth ran in roaring. He slashed Wolverine's chest with his claw-fingers, also cutting his costume. As his wound closed up due to his healing factor, Wolverine yelled and dove at Sabertooth, claws extended. He drove his adamantium claws directly into his chest, causing him to roar in pain and taking him down. Wolverine flipped off of him, knowing that that wouldn't stop him. Sabertooth got up and said, "I've coughed up bigger things than you, runt!" He then tackled Wolverine and hit the side of his head with the back of his left hand. Normally, Sabertooth was strong enough to snap someone's neck with that move, but being that Wolverine's skeleton was adamantium, just like his claws, that was impossible. Instead, Wolvie was merely dazed, but only for a second.  
  
Wolverine kicked Sabertooth off of him and leaped to his feet, saying, "It's gonna take more than a little slap to stop me, bub!" Two Putties tried to attack from behind, but Wolverine had picked up their scents. He hit their chests with his elbows, reached over his shoulders, and stuck his claws into their heads. As Sabertooth got to his feet, he was knocked down again by the clay-heads.  
  
Trini had taken down a Putty when Scorpina charged in and slashed her across the chest with her sword, taking her down. As the Gold Ranger got to her feet, she realized how grateful she was to be wearing the golden chest armor. Scorpina snarled, "I haven't forgotten what you did to me last time, Gold Ranger."  
  
"I knew you hadn't," said Trini. As the Golden Power Staff appeared in her hand, Trini asked, "Are you going to run, or do you want to finish what we started?"  
  
"Maybe I should ask you the same question."  
  
Trini frowned underneath her helmet and held out her free hand, motioning to come to her, ala WWE Superstar The Rock. "Just bring it," she said, ice in her voice.  
  
"Oh, I will," said Scorpina with a smile. Her smile quickly disappeared and she yelled as she charged toward her adversary. They began to duel, weapons clashing violently.  
  
Watching the battle, Jubilee said to herself, "It's now or never." She hit the teleportation button on Trini's communicator and teleported to where the machine that control the people's slave collars were.  
  
One of the slaves said, "Get her!" They ran toward the female X-Man, but it was too late. Using her plasmoids (or "fireworks," as she preferred to call them) she short-circuited the machine, disabling the slave collars and setting them free.  
  
As the now-freed slaves looked around in confusion, Jubilee said, "There's no time to explain the situation. There's a fight going on outside, and I'd appreciate it if you all would be so kind as to exit through the back way." The people made no arguments as they made their way out.  
  
Back outside, the Gold Ranger and Scorpina continued to duel. Trini leaped over Scorpina and tried to strike her from behind, but Scorpina quickly spun around and knocked the Golden Power Staff away from her. With her opponent weaponless, Scorpina struck Trini down with her sword. As Trini struggled to get to her feet, Scorpina shook her head and said, "Your over- developed sense of honor. That's what makes you weak." She raised her sword, obviously ready to deliver the final blow when a burning sensation went through her body.  
  
Scorpina dropped her sword and screamed as she fell to the ground. Jubilee smiled and said, "I've always hated scorpions." She then blew her left index finger as if she were blowing a smoking gun barrel.  
  
Seeing Jubilee and the now-recovered Trini standing over her, Scorpina snarled, "I'll be back," as she teleported away.  
  
Wolverine landed hard on the concrete. He got back to his feet, screamed, and charged Sabertooth, slashing him across the chest. As he recovered, he noticed Jubilee and the Gold Ranger had joined him. He gritted his teeth and growled before saying, "Another time, short stuff." He then ran for the nearest motorcycle and sped away.  
  
As Sabertooth escaped, Trini attempted to chase him, but was held back by Wolverine's outstretched arm. "No. Let him go. We've got more important things to worry about." Jubilee and Trini looked at each other, knowing he was right.  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Big Trouble in the Big Apple

MMPR/X-Men: Big Trouble in the Big Apple  
  
At Times Square in New York City, people were running away in terror. The Juggernaut was tearing up anything he could get his hands on while Mystique watched and smiled as people ran. While Juggernaut was doing his damage, Rita was firing bolts from her staff, laughing at the destruction her magic was causing.  
  
But their joy was short-lived as the sky suddenly darkened. A lightening storm was brewing, but Juggernaut and Mystique looked up into the sky, knowing the true cause. Rita looked up as well as a black woman with white hair dressed in a black costume and cape with a lightening bolt going down her chest hovered in the air. The woman's eyes turned white as she shot lightening from her hands. Rita and Mystique leaped out of the way while Juggernaut simply took it.  
  
Juggernaut said, "You may be able to take out Rita and Mystique with your lightening, Storm, but you know you're no match for me!" Juggernaut picked up a car, intending to throw it at her. But Storm used her lightening to charge it with electricity. This was enough to cause the so-called "unstoppable force of nature" to scream with pain as the electricity surged through him. He fell down, the car falling on top of him.  
  
Rita said, "Try this on for size, Storm!" She held up her staff and was about to fire when it was shot from her hands. She turned to see the Blue and Green Rangers and snarled as Billy holstered his Blade Blaster.  
  
Storm landed near the two Rangers and said, "I've been expecting you, Rangers."  
  
The Green Ranger asked, "What's going on here, besides those creeps causing chaos?"  
  
Storm never got to answer as Juggernaut suddenly burst back to his feet, destroying the car. Jenny said, "Um, never mind."  
  
Juggernaut asked, "When are you going to learn that nothing can stop the Juggernaut?"  
  
"No one is unstoppable," retorted Billy.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" asked the Juggernaut. He promptly charged and took down both Rangers as well as Storm.  
  
As the three heroes got to their feet, Billy snarled, "If that the way you wanna play."  
  
He and Jenny then called, "Metallic Armor, power up!" With that, both Rangers were able to unmercifully attack Juggernaut with increased speed and strength. But Juggernaut took them down by slamming his fists in the pavement, causing a mini-earthquake strong enough to knock both Rangers down, demorphing them from their Metallic Armor as well.  
  
But Storm said, "Oh, no you don't!" She then created a tornado that picked him up and threw him across the city.  
  
Mystique growled and said, "That won't stop him. But why let Juggernaut have all the fun?" She then changed into the Blue Ranger and said with his voice, "Blue has always been my favorite color." She then began charging the real Blue Ranger.  
  
The real Billy said, "You may look like me, but you don't fight like me." Just as she almost got to him, Billy punched her, knocking her down. As Mystique changed back into her normal self, Billy said, "Normally, I wouldn't hit a lady, but you, Mystique, are anything but that."  
  
Meanwhile, Rita had gotten her staff back and said, "Well, Green Ranger, I never thought I'd say this, but it's just you and me."  
  
"You're darn right!" retorted Jenny. "I haven't forgotten that you tried to brainwash me and make my your daughter!" She and Rita then dueled, staff and Dragon Dagger clashing.  
  
As they fought, Rita said, "You know, your brother once wore that suit. He served me initially, but then he betrayed me."  
  
The Green Ranger said, "I know the story. Then you used a magic candle to drain his powers, and then Zedd finished the job for you. It's a shame you can't do that to me. Besides, why wouldn't he betray you? You're nothing more than something that rhymes with 'witch' and starts with a 'b!'"  
  
"I'll make you regret that remark!" screamed Rita. She shot a bolt from her staff, but Jenny deflected it off the Dragon Dagger. The shot then went back to Rita, taking her down screaming. As she got to her feet, Rita snarled, "You think you've won, don't you? But you haven't!" Jenny looked at her confused as she teleported away.  
  
Mystique surprised Billy as she knocked him down. She turned to Storm, but was taken down by her lightening. Storm landed and stood by her fallen body, along with the Blue and Green Rangers. Weakly, Mystique said, "You may have . . . beaten me . . . physically . . . but . . . I've won. When the ball . . . a gene bomb . . . reaches the top . . . of Times Square . . . it'll explode, . . . killing . . . all humans . . . in the city." She then slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
The Green Ranger looked up and said, "Look! The ball has almost reached the top!"  
  
The Blue Ranger then hit his communicator and said, "Alpha, teleport that bomb out of here!"  
  
"Right away!" came Alpha's frantic voice. Almost an instant later, the ball was teleported into the sun, causing it to explode harmlessly.  
  
When it was done, Jenny said, "Whew, that was close."  
  
Storm nodded and said, "Agreed. But it's not over yet."  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. Duelin' in DC

MMPR/X-Men: Duelin' in D. C.!  
  
Washington, D. C. has been the site of many historic moments: the end of the American Revolution, Presidential inaugurations, Martin Luther King, Jr.'s "I Have a Dream" speech, just to name a few. But on this day, it is being invaded by Magneto, Lord Zedd, and Goldar, along with Zedd's Putties and Tengas.  
  
Magneto, Zedd, and Goldar watched as Zedd's minions wreaked havoc. Shaking his head as people ran, Magneto said, "Homo Sapiens. Always afraid of change."  
  
Goldar laughed, but suddenly stopped as his hypersensitive ears picked up a noise. Goldar looked up as a black jet came into view. He said, "We've got company!"  
  
Zedd looked up, but Magneto didn't. He had picked up the Blackbird's presence minutes ago. Instead, he shook his head again before saying, "Charles. Always sending his children to do his dirty work."  
  
"And no doubt those pesky Rangers are with them," snarled Lord Zedd. He turned to Magneto and said, "Let's greet them, shall we?"  
  
Magneto smiled and said, "Let's." Magneto then held his hand up. Even from this distance, he was able to magnetically freeze the Blackbird in mid- air.  
  
As Rogue piloted the jet, she felt it freeze up. "It won't move!"  
  
"Magneto, no doubt," said Colossus.  
  
The White Ranger looked out and said, "And it looks like Zedd's about to finish the job!"  
  
He was right. Zedd fired energy from his staff, destroying the Blackbird. As the explosion died down, Goldar said, "You got them, my Lord!"  
  
"Don't count on it," said Magneto. Zedd seemed inclined to agree.  
  
Magneto's theory was proven right as they saw three streaks of white light and one streak of pink light land on the ground. Once they materialized into the White and Pink Rangers, Rogue, and Colossus (in human form), there was a long stare down. Finally, Tommy said, "Zedd, Magneto, this party is over."  
  
Magneto smiled and said, "On the contrary, my dear boy, it's just begun!"  
  
"Putties! Tengas!" ordered Zedd. "Attack!"  
  
Rogue took to the air as some of the Tengas went airborne. Though outnumbered, she was stronger than them. She knocked several out with just one hit to each of their jaws. One Tenga grabbed her from behind. "Oh, no you don't!" retorted Rogue. She flew backwards, managing to grab two more by their beaks. She slammed back-first into a pillar close to the Lincoln Memorial, knocking out the Tenga on her back. The two she had by the beaks, she slammed the backs of their heads onto the ground, crushing their skulls, even though there was no blood.  
  
Tommy pulled out Saba and said to Kat, "Think you're better with the sword?'  
  
Holding her Blade Blaster in blade mode, the Pink Ranger smiled underneath her helmet and said, "I KNOW I am!"  
  
With that, the two Rangers charged. Tommy sliced through a Putty, then quickly turned around and sliced another. He then turned to his left, and brought Saba down right on another one's skull (if it had one).  
  
Kat ran in and sliced a Putty. Three more tried to approach her from different directions, but she did a full ballerina-like spin, taking out all three. Smiling underneath her helmet, the Pink Ranger said, "Who says ballet and fencing don't mix?" At the sound of a caw, she looked up and saw five Tengas attempting to pounce on her from the air. She switched her blaster to gun mode and fired five shots, all five of them hitting and killing their targets.  
  
Tommy did something similar as he pointed Saba's tiger head, causing him to shoot eyebeams at five other airborne Tengas. Saba said, "Bullseye!"  
  
Tommy said, "You got good aim, Saba!"  
  
Saba retorted sarcastically, "You think?"  
  
Colossus, meanwhile, changed to armored form and was having a grand old time with his weaker opponents. Neither Putty nor Tenga was a match for him as he easily swatted away the ones on the ground. Two Tengas attempted an aerial assault, only to meet both of his fists. One airborne Tenga jumped on him from behind, but Colossus was able to grab it and throw it into two charging Putties.  
  
All of a sudden, Colossus was picked up by a strange force. He was then thrown into a statue of Thomas Jefferson. "Uh!" he said as he made impact.  
  
Magneto shook his head and said, "Peter, Peter, when are you going to learn that your metal form makes you uniquely vulnerable to my manipulation?"  
  
"Colossus!" yelled Rogue as she attempted to fly to her lover's side. However, she was taken down by flaming energy.  
  
Goldar laughed and said, "Uh, uh, uh, not today." He then picked up Rogue's fallen body by the 'X' on her chest. He put his sword to her stomach and said, "I've heard that you're invulnerable. How about we put that to the test?"  
  
Rogue then gritted her teeth and snarled, "Don't . . . mess . . . with the Rogue!" She ripped her left glove off and touched his face.  
  
Goldar screamed as he felt himself weakening. "What . . . are you doing to me?"  
  
Rogue smiled and said, "Everything that's yours is now mine, sugah." Goldar then slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
The White and Pink Rangers ran over to tend to Colossus, who was trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head. They looked up as Lord Zedd and Magneto approached. His staff glowing red, Zedd said, "White Ranger, you and I have a score to settle."  
  
Saba at the ready, Tommy growled, "Bring it on, grill-face."  
  
Zedd charged and Tommy charge back. Saba and Zedd's staff clashed so violently that sparks flew.  
  
Kat holstered her Blade Blaster, knowing that it would be useless against Magneto. She stared him down, before he asked, "You think you can beat the Master of Magnetism, Pink Ranger?"  
  
"Maybe I can, or maybe I can't," answered the Pink Ranger. "I'll either stop your reign of terror, or die trying."  
  
"You want me? Come and get me."  
  
"No. As a Ranger, I will not escalate this duel unless you force me."  
  
Magneto frowned and said, "Fine." He then hurled magnetic energy at the Pink Ranger, causing her to scream as she was taken down. As she struggled to her feet, Magneto smiled and said, "You survived. Maybe you're stronger than I thought."  
  
Kat then tried to charge Magneto, but he put up a magnetic force field, shocking her before taking her down again. He then heard Rogue's voice say, "Hey, buckethead!" He turned and Rogue fired fireballs from her eyes. The shots bounced harmlessly off the force field, but they were hot enough that some of his costume was burned, giving Magneto superficial burns. Magneto gave a teeth-gritted yelp, lowering his force field. This gave Kat the opportunity to kick him in the chest, knocking him down.  
  
Tommy and Zedd continued to duel. The White Ranger turned a forward flip on the ground, avoided a hit from Zedd's staff. Zedd growled and fired energy from his staff, which Tommy narrowly avoided. Saba then shot his eyebeams, but they deflected off the staff and hit Tommy in the center of his chest, taking him down.  
  
As he approached the White Ranger's fallen body, Zedd said, "This is the end, White Ranger." He prepared to fire more energy from his staff, but it was shot from his hands. "What?"  
  
He turned to see a ready-to-fight Cyclops as Jean and the Red Ranger stood at his sides. "Did we miss the party?" asked Rocky.  
  
Almost an instant later, all of the X-Men and the Power Rangers teleported to the scene of the battle. Zedd tried to pick up his staff, but received a hard right hand to the jaw, courtesy of Rogue. "Not so tough without your staff, are ya, Z-man?" Zedd managed to get his staff and shoot Rogue out of the air, but was hit in the chest by another optic blast from Cyclops.  
  
Goldar, now recovered, grabbed his sword and was about to charge, but his sword was taken from his hand by Jean's telekinesis. He was then kicked from behind by the Green Ranger. He stumbled and fell. He got back up, only to be knocked back down by Jubilee's fireworks. "Take that, you Wizard of Oz reject!"  
  
Wolverine couldn't help but smile at his wife's comment. Then he saw his old friend Colossus and said, "Hey, Colossus, let's treat monkey-face to a Fastball Special!" Colossus approached Wolverine and gladly obliged, picking up Wolverine, kicking back like a pitcher would do, and throwing him, claws extended, as hard as he could toward Goldar. Goldar screamed as Wolverine's claws pierced his armor and went into his chest. Fortunately for him, his armor took the brunt of the attack. Besides, stab wounds weren't that big of a deal for his race anyway, depending on how the stabbing was done.  
  
Goldar got up, clutching his injured chest. Zedd approached him and said, "This isn't over, Rangers!" They then teleported out.  
  
Magneto snarled in anger as he watched his supposed "allies" turn tail. While he watched, Kat and Aisha leapt onto the shoulders of Billy, Rocky, and Adam, prepared for the Blade Blaster Tower Formation attack. The five Rangers put their Blade Blasters together and said, "Fire!" A red energy triangle inside a blue one surrounded by a yellow ring then made its way towards Magneto.  
  
Magneto turned to see the attack coming and put his magnetic force field back up just in the nick of time. But he was unable to keep hold of it as Storm lifted him up in a tornado. This gave Trini the opportunity to fire gold energy balls from her staff as she cried, "It's time for a Gold Rush!" This time, he was hit and fell to the ground hard.  
  
Amazing, he was able to get to his feet! He then hurled magnetic energy at everyone, with no regard for anything else around him. Most were able to dodge, and those who were hit, would be okay. Among those that were hit by the magnetic energy was Storm. As the 16 heroes struggled to get to their feet, Magneto gritted his teeth and said angrily, "You think you can beat me? Even on my own, I am still far more powerful than all of you!" He then stretched out his arms and flew into the air. Scrap metal from various parts of the city began flying towards him. He seemed to be using it to construct a gigantic weapon.  
  
Jean yelled, "Kurt, his helmet!"  
  
"On it!" said Nightcrawler. He teleported into Magneto's magnetic force field. "I'll take this!" He then yanked Magneto's helmet off of his head and teleported out.  
  
"No!" yelled the Master of Magnetism as he dropped the scrap metal to the ground.  
  
With his helmet gone, Jean began to attack him telepathically. Magneto screamed as Jean entered his mind. Slowly, but surely, Magneto dropped to the ground and on his knees. No matter how hard he tried, he could not force her out. But because Magneto was indeed trying to resist, Jean was beginning to strain. Cyclops held onto her, trying to steady her. The strain was too much though, as Jean was forced to drop the attack and fell back into her husband's chest, nearly unconscious.  
  
Magneto was on his knees, weakened and trying to catch his breath. Before anyone could do anything, Magneto unleashed one more round of magnetic energy. Just as before, everyone was forced to dodge. Even though it wouldn't kill him, Nightcrawler was one of the unfortunate one to get hit, causing him to drop Magneto's helmet. Though weakened, Magneto was able to bring his helmet to himself. He weakly got to his feet. Seeing the X-Men and Power Rangers on the ground or struggling to stand, Magneto knew he had a chance to destroy them. But in his weakened state, he wasn't sure he would be able to finish the job. So instead, he slipped his helmet on and said, "I'll be back," before flying away.  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. The Aftermath

MMPR/X-Men: The Aftermath  
  
About a half-hour later, much of the debris was clear and repairs to city damage would be underway. Cyclops and the White Ranger were shaking hands. Cyclops smiled and said, "Thank you, Power Rangers. We couldn't have won this day without you. It's been an honor to work with you."  
  
Tommy smiled underneath his helmet. He said, "No, X-Men. The honor is all ours."  
  
The Blue Ranger then approached Cyclops and gave a hand-held radio-like device. "Here," he said. "Should you ever need our help again, use this to contact our mentor Zordon."  
  
Cyclops smiled and said, "Will do."  
  
Each of the Power Rangers and X-Men shook hands and exchanged good-byes one more time before the Rangers teleported away.  
  
The End  
  
At least for now. 


End file.
